


PURR FOR ME PLEASE (PART 3)

by Hummingbird42



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Precious Peter Parker, peter parker can purr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: ''Hey.. You want me to do the thing''? Peter said with his dorky smile.Kamala then put her head on his shoulders, ''what thing''?
Relationships: Kamala Khan & Peter Parker, Kamala Khan/Peter Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	PURR FOR ME PLEASE (PART 3)

Kamala had the worst week of her entire life, first it started out with Thor, Hawkeye, and Tony eating Peter's breakfast that he specifically made for her to eat not them. Then it turned out Vision got a virus from Ultron and he tampered with some video's that made it look like she harmed innocent people, which led her to being kicked off the Avengers. Then she got framed again which almost made her public enemy number one, and she also fell down some stairs, but luckily Peter was there to help clear her name and having a first aid kit. Which is why she's in Peter's room again, getting her wounds treated by her hero.

''Ouch''! Yelled Kamala.

''I'm sorry I can always try and call Iron man to get you, I'm not exactly a doctor or have the money to own an entire hospital to have doctors treat you''. Peter explained nervously. 

After fighting Ultron with Kamala and the Avengers, Tony Stark his idol told him that he was proud of him and if he wanted to join the Avengers and what did he tell the man that offered him his one and only dream. He said ''I think you own someone an apology, her job back, her status as a hero back, and breakfast'', and then he walked away to check and see if Kamala was alright without a second glance. After a solid minute Peter remembered what he did and say and he felt like the dumbest person on the planet, possible the galaxy.

But to Kamala she was completely blown away, she knew how much becoming an Avenger meant to Peter and he chose her. She was completely speechless.

''It's cool it's just some cuts from fighting and bruises from the stairs, and don't even think about calling any of the Avengers, I don't want see them''. Kamala said pissed.

When Ms. Marvel's name was finally cleared the team apologized and renamed her an Avenger, but with one video or even a tampered video they never listened or believe her when she said she didn't do it. That's what really pissed her off, even her hero Captain Marvel herself didn't want to look her in the eyes when she said she didn't do it. No one stood up for her, no one but Peter.

Peter was done patching himself and Kamala up, but he could see how angry and disappointed his friend was. So Peter took Kamala's hand and took a deep breath.

''Hey.. You want me to do the thing''? Peter said with his dorky smile.

Kamala then put her head on his shoulders, ''what thing''?

Peter then started to purr.

Kamala gave a small chuckle, ''can you do the thing one more time... please''?

And Peter did.


End file.
